lords_of_minecraftfandomcom-20200216-history
McDankeys
McDankeys is the first, and the most famous, of restaurants in Lords of Minecraft. Many eateries have popped up hoping to get the same anount of attention and hype that surrounded McDankeys, with no luck. To this day, there has only been two officially endorsed McDankeys locations. The original, which was located on the Slums guild plot before being moved to Friendship Town, and the Slums Tower location, on the bottom floor of the Slums Tower. History McDankeys got its beginnings in the Slums guild plot, selling carrots and water bottles. It did relatively well, being one of the only restaurants on the server. The founder of the franchise, OddOstrich, would often man the register himself. Eventually, the word about McDankeys would spread, and it was noticed by the Lords. Upon visiting McDankeys, the Lords decided to spruce the place up. They would add sittable chairs, stock the kitchens with actual foods, and even make a giant statue of McDankey himself on the roof, along with a beacon to signal where the building was located. With the increased popularity came a price, however. Eventually, OddOstrich would be asked to become Lord Justins squire, and the future of the franchise would be tested. With the founders departure, the eatery began to slowly lose its fanbase. Eventually, the entire resturaunt would be airlifted to friendship town, leaving a giant chasm where it used to be (Literally and figuratively) After a few weeks of nothing but un-official McDankeys popping up around the Kingdom, the Lords constructed the Slums Tower. On the bottom floor, the Lords made an extra large plot with a counter to serve as a new McDankeys. The rent was high at 17k gold a month, and they figured nobody would rent the plot. However, a buisnessman from the Cloud saw this plot, and decided to purchase it. Flokenz, who is one of the wealthiest residents of Dang Donk, would revive McDankeys at this new location. The plot was quickly renovated, with a line system, several tables to eat at, and a private VIP table. A Dankeys Jangle Gym was contructed as well, complete with a swing, seesaw, parkour course, and a working waterslide. Flokenz then proceeded to contact the previous McDankeys workers to see if they had the food. Once he got some of the items, he would open up shop. The new location revitalized the franchise, however, the immense popularity would cause the food to be sold out almost immediatly. Forced to temporarily close until there was a restock, Flokenz tried to get the attention of the Lords. Eventually, Lord Willakers and Lord Nisovin would heed the call and come restock the restaurant, and in the process, introduced the most famous dish McDankeys has to offer: The Dankey Burger. The new stock gave the location massive profits, and immense popularity. Eventually, Flokenz had enough money to go on a vacation back to Camelot, and he was absent for about a month. However, on Monday, October 20th, Flokenz would announce VIA a video that McDankeys would be returning on Friday, October 24th. More information will be compiled here as it is obtained Menu Currently under revision Category:Places